Hermione Granger, Witch And Vampire?
by lolidge19
Summary: What happens when Hermione finds herself in the Forbidden Forest one night, with strange marks on her neck the next morning? She finds friendship with a certain vampire, that's what. YD/HP crossover. HermionexVlad This story is for to nellanora the explorer, Hanhan2100, Gracie-Bubbles13 and finally WerrnogWeasley96 for just being plain AWESOME! Rated T for general teenager-ness xxx


**A/N: Heya readers! I had a look around the site (did some snooping around, in other words), and discovered that there were only, like, 4 Harry Potter/Young Dracula crossovers, so I wanted to write one... And this, by the way, has NOTHING to do with the fact that I spent THREE HOURS doing homework today (today being the day I wrote this up, Thursday 20th February)...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the spellbinding Harry Potter , or fangtastic Young Dracula. Poor me.**

Hermione trudged through the matted vines and leaves, kicking twigs aside and pushing dirt and dust around in circles with the toe of her trainers. Darkness fell over the canopy of trees, and Hermione realised that she was shivering. She walked over to a tree and sat down in the dull green moss. It smelt and was slightly damp, but it was definitely better than having to freeze on the cold, hard ground.

Suddenly, she heard a twig snap and saw a dark black shadow behind her. Another figure appeared in front of her, but she could not see his face. That was the last thing she saw before everything went dark.

The next morning, Hermione woke up in the Hospital Wing. She was lying in a bed with pristine white sheets, and on those sheets sat Harry and Ron, both with nervous expressions that changed to relief as Hermione opened her eyes. Around the bed stood most of the Weasley family: Ginny, her face flushed white; Percy, who only looked remotely concerned, but still looked as if he was happy to see that she was okay; Mr. Weasley, who smiled at Hermione, even though he looked like he could have been sick at any moment; Mrs. Weasley, whose rosy cheeks were gone, and whose freckles seemed to be the only colour on her face, and the twins. Both of them looked devoid of laughter, and their eyes were filled with tears.

Hermione didn't know how to feel about her being unwell having such a big effect on her surrogate family. She felt happy to know that they cared for her, but it also upset her to see them like that. She noticed that there was a curtain pulled around the bed next to her, but saw there was a small gap between the curtain and the wall, but couldn't see through it, as Ron's head was in the way. She tried to sit up and have a look, but Madam Pomfrey chose just the wrong moment to turn around, and walked over to the bedside.  
"Hermione Jean Granger, what do you think you are doing!?" She demanded. "You are NOT in a fit state to get up! Get back into that bed this instant!" She screamed in fury. She turned around and picked up a beige flask, poured out a small glass of a strange green liquid and handed it to the brown-haired witch who was now lying in the bed, head in her hands as she winced in pain. "This should help with the headache, dearie." She said, gesturing to the glass that Hermione was cautiously sniffing, crinkling her nose up in protest at the foul-smelling medicine. "Drink it." She told her firmly.

After protesting fruitlessly, Hermione took a conscientious sip of the pale fluid before miming gagging slightly and downing the whole cup, nearly choking in disgust.

"Good. Now, you may want to thank your little friend, he's over there. Out cold though, bless him." She said with a chuckle, a slight smile creeping onto her age-creased face.

Swinging her legs round quickly, Hermione smiled at the people surrounding her bedside and excused herself, then stood up and limped over to the bed behind the curtain, realising that she had bruised her left leg badly the previous night. After she approached the curtain, she pulled it aside slightly and slid through the gap. On the bed lay a lanky teenager, with dark black hair and a massive scratch running down his face, bright red in comparison to his pale skin. As she shuffled slowly across the shiny floor, he stirred and opened his eyes.  
"Mrpphh?" He grumbled. Hermione let out a quiet half-hearted laugh and smiled at the boy who had rescued her from... whatever it was in that forest.  
"No, I'm not 'Mrpphh', I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger. Thankyou for saving me last night. But... How did I end up at the castle?" She asked.  
"Sorry... Good morning, Miss Granger-"  
"Call me Hermione. I hate being called 'Miss Granger'. Makes me sound... Stuffy." She interupted.  
"Sorry. Hermione." He said with a laugh, "It's nice to meet you. My name's Vladimir Dracula. Call me Vlad. Last night, I had a weird vision that there was somebody injured here. I got over here as fast as I could, only to find you lying knocked out by a tree. I carried -well, half carried, half dragged- you up to this place. I assume you know where this is? Because it'd be great to know, I'm clueless." He explained.  
"Well, Vlad. Nice to meet you. We are currently in Hogwarts, a school for, umm..." She trailed off.  
"Wizards. And witches, of course." Dumbledore finished with a smile as he entered the small area that was separated from the rest of the room by the curtain. "Nice to meet you, Mr Dracula." He added.  
"The pleasure's all mine..."  
"Albus Dumbledore. I am the headteacher here at Hogwarts." He introduced himself, extending his hand to the boy bow sat up in the bed in front of him, who took it and shook it. "I assume you will be wishing to speak with the lovely Miss Gra- Hermione- outside?" He enquired, recieving a nod. "Fine. If you two just step out here..." He suggested, indicating to an alcove outside the door that was currently unoccupied. The two teens walked through the oak door and into the empty hall beyond.

**A/N: That is probably the LONGEST chapter I have ever written on this site! Wow- 922 words- not even counting the A/Ns! Review and let me know if you enjoyed that chapter- or if anyone actually read it! Please tell me if this was actually any good! PLEASE! *does puppy dog eyes***

_**-Lolidge19- x**_


End file.
